1. Field of the Invention
Portable cooking grills, particularly grills which may be disassembled and nested together for backpacking or hand carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is characterized by its portability in a hiker's back-pack or the like, as well as its capability of serving both as a cooking grill and oven.
The prior art references suggest portability achieved by nesting elements together and the employment of an adjustable cooking grill. However, the prior art does not show the combination of elements which affords duel use as cooking grill and oven, portability, yet extraordinary stability when the individual elements are assembled.